


An Unexpected Meeting

by serena221b



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Gen, Heaven, I needed to write this, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentor/Protégé, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: So, when I found out that Christina Grimmie died, I was literally listening to my David Bowie playlist when I got the news alert on my phone. And then I realized something: David Bowie and Christina Grimmie's deaths were exactly 5 months apart. Plus, they'd have to bump into each other in heaven, anyways. And so, I wrote this one shot as a tribute to both Christina Grimmie and David Bowie, two music legends who will forever be missed. Rest In Peace, you Angels of Music.





	An Unexpected Meeting

When I regained consciousness, I found myself right in front of the Majestic Theater in New York City. The only difference was that it looked nicer. In fact, it looked  _a_   _lot_ nicer. "So, this is what heaven looks like?" I asked myself. Just then, Audrey Hepburn (well, the Audrey Hepburn from 1961) walked up to me. "Oh! You must be Christina! Audrey Hepburn, big fan!" she said as she helped me up. "I'm flattered. Am I in heaven?" I asked. "Yes, dear. We were all very shocked when we found out. Such a tragedy. But, c'est la vie. Anyways, there's someone here who wants to meet you. Come inside," she said. Then, I followed her into the building, where I found myself in an exact replica of the lobby inside the real Majestic. "Wait here, dear. I need to let them know you're here," Audrey paused as she went up to the reception desk. "Christina Grimmie's here. Is he busy at the moment?" she asked. "No, Miss Hepburn. He's expecting her, as a matter of fact," said the receptionist. "Thank you," Audrey paused as she walked back over to me. "Just go through those double doors whenever you're ready. Though, don't take too long. He's not exactly the most patient man around here," she said. "Thank you," I said. But before I could take another step, Audrey placed a hand on my shoulder. She could tell I was nervous. "Don't worry. He's really nice once you get to know him. I guarantee that you're going to like him. You two haven't even met yet, and he already likes you," she said. "Thanks for the reassurance, Audrey," I said. "Have fun," she said as she walked away. Then, I took a deep breath and opened the door. There wasn't anyone there. But the lights were on, and there was a microphone set up on the stage. Since I never could resist the chance to sing, I walked onto the stage and started to sing:

[With Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYpe9rbmiFY)

When I finished singing, I heard someone clapping above me. "Marvelous. Absolutely marvelous, my dear," said a voice. And when I looked up, David Bowie was standing in the balcony. "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting you to be here," I said. "I honestly don't blame you. It could've been anyone," he paused as he walked downstairs. "But let me just say that it is an honor to finally meet you. David Bowie," he said as he held out his hand. "Christina Grimmie," I said as we shook hands. "You are truly an incredible singer, Christina. It's such a shame that you were taken from the world so soon. You had  _so_  much potential in your career and some jerk decided to go out and kill you," he said. "I know. And I can't believe that it was while I was signing autographs for my fans," I said. "Such a tragedy. But, let's not dwell on the past. There's nothing we can do to change it," he said. "You're right. So, why did you want to see me?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to meet you. But that's not the only reason. When I heard about your arrival, I knew that it would be the perfect opportunity to train your voice more," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Christina, you are an amazing singer, but as they say, there's always room for improvement. And by training under a famous rock singer such as myself, your voice will become even better. So, you in?" he asked. I didn't even need to consider his offer. When David Bowie asks to give you voice lessons, you don't say no. "I'm in," I said. "Excellent. Christina, I can already tell that you and I are going to work extremely well together," he said as we shook hands. "As do I," I said. And that was how I started working with David Bowie.


End file.
